A Blast to the Past
by AmericanWriter96
Summary: Team Rocket has united the people within its nation. A nation that engulfs every region in fear and paranoia. Ash and co plan to take back their present by looking to the past. Their kids are sent to the past to prevent Team Rocket's oppressive future. Or at least that's the plan. Reality has other plans and Murphy's law is in full swing.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you two ready for this?" Said a tired James.

"We can't guarantee dat you two will get there in one piece." Said Meowth

"Or that we'll even get you to the exact time we want you to be." Clemont Added.

James and Jessie's son Jeremy, checked himself over. Time period correct attire; check. Three of his best Pokémon; Check. Timeline of events that must happen; Check

"Ready as we'll ever be. Will this be less painful as one of your blast offs?" asked Jeremy.

"Well…" started Meowth.

"Wobba Wobb Wobba Wobbafett." Explained the blue blob.

"I thought I told you to stay put after you ruined breakfast this morning!" shouted Jessie as the patient pokemon wobbled off somewhere. After a deep breath Jessie composed herself. And looked at the two time travelers as they went their rooms to pack. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn she was looking at the twerpette, and a mini version of James.

"You know you don't have to do this. We can find another way. Granted it might be just as dangerous but at least we could plan for anything that would go wrong." Said the magenta (though faded) woman. "This is just short of impossible. The fact that we built this without gaining attention and have it working is a miracle."

"You know the reasons why just as well as the rest of us. If any of us go back in time, the chances of us being recognized from not going to happen to instant. If they go, then at least they could pass as trainers, but the biggest reason is that we're needed here to hold off Team Rocket shout they find our hideout."

"What's I'd give to go back with ya and give da old boss a-"

"-taste of your fury swipes with a slash for good measure." Finished Bonnie as she walked in. No longer the little girl with boundless energy, Bonnie stood as tall a Clemont. Her hair was held back by an orange and black head band, dressed in an orange jumpsuit (with the top half tied around her waist) and a black tank top. Dedenne bounded in (which says a lot for the small fairy type) and dived into the nearest hammock.

"Back already?" asked Clemont

"Yeah, not many challengers since Giovanni took over. Officially he keeps the gyms to give off a sense of normality when his real reason is to find the strong trainers and give them a "job" or a "free" vacation." Bonnie wound off for what felt like the millionth time to herself.

"So same story, different day." Clemont responded

"How many today?" Ash asked

"Two but they "loss" with only a minor fight. Their loss is our gain though, we have two more pairs of eyes and ears". Bonnie smiled as she opened a can of soda.

"Are we still on Kalos' most wanted list?" asked Serena

"That,and Kanto's, Johto's, Hoenn's, Sinnoh's, Unova's, Alola's, even Orre's most wanted list." Bonnie listed. She paused and took a sip out of her drink. "We're also on the Orange Islands list and Fiore's, Almia's, and Oblivia's lists. You're basically land locked until your idea works big bro. If it works that is."

"Orre Region?" asked Ash "Where is that? Sounds like a cool place to visit." The sense of adventure sounding strong in his voice.

"Hot, vast, not many wild pokemon, no gyms but colosseums take that spot, a battle mountain, towns that dot the land like stars in the sky." James explained briefly.

"And probably full of Team Rocket grunts ready snatch us up." Dead panned Meowth. Ash

Four sets of eyes gave him a look of "how did you know that?"

"Blasting off can have its perks. Orre may have been dry and hot, but a welcome vacation." James explained

"Until we were reblasted off by that kooky lookin pokemon and his candy colored trainer." Meowth interjected

"Woooobba" shouted the blue blob.

"What do ya want blobbo?"

"Why do I bother keeping you in your ball if you won't stay put?" questioned Jessie

"Wobbuffet wobb Wobba Wobbuffet" explained the patient pokemon

"What's your losing a bottle cap got to do with what's going on now?"

"Wobbuffet Wobb" Wobbuffet shrugged

"Just thought you'd mention it?" exclaimed Mewoth

"Well it was an exclusive to that region and in excellent condition" mused James

"Will you both shut up about losing a bottle cap? In case you've both forgotten, we're trying to save the world here and maybe make a better life for me in the past!" Jessie's outburst was followed by a muffled slap on the back of James' head and the sound of Wobbufett being returned to his pokeball until his next outburst.

For the next few minutes, the only sound was the clicks and clacks from Clemont's keyboard, the sporadic groans and hisses from the pipes that ran through the hideout, and the occasional sound of a pokemon running in the distance.

Ash leaned against a wall looking at the vast room that lay before him. A lot had changed yet with Jessie's outburst, it was a brief trip back to normality. No longer an eighteen-year-old trainer enjoying life with his friends and looking for the next adventure, he was a Pokemon Veteran. His quest of becoming a Pokemon Master would be on hold until Team Rocket's reign ended. His new home was an abandoned subway termus underneath the Lumiouse City Gym. A project started years ago, it was to make the city more accessible to those inside and outside, but a combination of Pokeride tours and some disgruntled taxi drivers brought an end to the idea. Now home to his dysfunctional family, Clemont, Jessie and James, Jeremy, and most of their pokemon. The Termus was headquarters to Team Satellite; the resistance name was given to them and how they always orbit Team Rocket's projects. They had hands everywhere, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Orre, and a few eyes and ears in the smaller regions. The faint sound of a violin playing from one of the tunnels brought a faint smile to his face. In a world full of cold ruthless hearts, watchful eyes, a false sense of normality, there was still a place for music. Found in a second-hand shop on a cold Unova morning, it was Ash and Serena's gift to their daughter Alicia. Only just two years into the marriage did their daughter appear, and for a few years, it was all fun, games, and pokemon battles, until Team Rocket came to power. More and more of his friends and former travel companions went into hiding or were arrested, or under surveillance.

Before his thoughts could continue, a gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"You okay?" asked Serena. Even in the dim glow of the computers and lanterns, her eyes sparkled when he looked into them.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how we ended up here, how I ended up with a wife and kid, how we got roped into practically living with the same group that followed me since I started my journey, but most importantly, is this right? Changing the past that is?" A mixture of fatigue, worry, and sadness flickered in his eyes.

"Well I could explain how we ended up here, and re-enact how you ended up with a wife and kid, but the last two, I can't answer. Meowth might be able to help but as to this being right? I don't know either. I'm scared for her too. I mean it's not like she's going far and we won't see her again. Our younger selves will meet her soon enough, or that's the plan at least.

On the other side of the room, Jessie was going through another crash course history class with Jeremy.

"We'll be fine mom. The only thing we can hope for is that this will either work with only a minor hitch or this doesn't work and just makes a large explosion and we end up looking like we just blasted off." Said Jeremy. Pulling a battered hat out of his backpack. "What's taking Alicia so long?"

"Going off the faint sound of a violin, I guess she's playing one more time before her trip." Said Bonnie

"Why? It's not like we're going to a time where violins didn't exist."

"Coming from someone who spent half the night playing a video game that came out when I was a kid, you have no room to talk." James pointed out.

"How did you know? I was playing video games, I could have been reading a book." Jeremy replied

His answer was a slap in the back of the head. "Don't talk back to your dad like that." Jessie scolded.

"Well the last time I checked, books don't flicker and flash and cause you to swear under your breath," James explained.

Jeremy groaned as he heard the start of another lecture on video games start.

Serena smiled at this brief sense of normality.

"I'll get her." Said Serena. She left the room with a small sigh and Clemont, James, and Ash giving a brief idea as to what expect in the past, and to go over a cover for them if they run into anyone familiar.

Serena walked down the tunnel marked with hers, Ash's, and Alicia's name. The sound of the violin growing stronger with each step. Alicia always had talent with music. Piano, trumpet, violin, or guitar, she always mastered what she played. A makeshift door that worked only to give the occupant a little more privacy, opened to reveal a girl of sixteen. She had long honey blonde hair like her mom, brown eyes that had a held a fiery passion for whatever she set her mind to, and an understanding of pokemon that could only come from her parents. Serena leaned against the door frame and listened to her daughter play.

Alicia swayed in time to her music. For a few minutes the outside world didn't exist and only her violin, and the notes she played.

"Alicia?" Called Serena. "Time to go."

Alicia played on. She heard her mom but the music pulled her along its ribbon.

"Alicia," Serena said louder

With a sigh, Alicia stopped. " I know. Just wanted to play again just in case something goes wrong with the machine."

Serena walked over and hugged her daughter. "Everything will be alright. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah. I've got Sparks, two sets of clothes, pajama's, and a few gold nuggets to trade in for money." Alicia listed.

"Are you sure only one pokemon is all you need?"

"I'm sure, besides, wouldn't it be better if I caught pokemon from that time and then release them before I come back?"

"I'm not sure. Time travel still feels like science fiction to me but I do know that what happens in the past affects the future."

"That being said your mom and I are still not a fan of the idea, but if this does work, then you'll be safer there than you are here." Remarked Ash.

At this point, Serena and Alicia had walked back to the Termus. Ash had just finished talking to a friend in the Kanto region.

"Just be careful and while a little fun won't hurt, just don't forget what you need to do," Serena said as she held tight to her girl only a worried mom could pull off.

James soon took command of the big screen and pulled up his infamous design.

"That machine was set to our genetic code. The only way to shut it down was by a small prick of blood followed by a password, but it was calibrated to our voices. You'll have to go in and try to manually reset the system or overload it. After that just input the code on your pokedex and you'll both be back here in a few hours. Of that, we can be certain of.

"I hate to end all dis mushy and or prologue type stuff but we have a future to change" interrupted Meowth.

With that, the two time travelers climbed into their pod.

"Alright. Everyone behind the blast shield. It's a miracle we have as much power as we do. It's beyond measure and the equipment is more than likely going to give out once the pod is on it's way." Warned James

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Ash.

In a blinding flash and deafening roar, the pod was gone in a cloud of smoke. Half of the pod to be precise. A worried Ash and James ran to the smoldering pod to find an unconscious Jeremy.

"I thought you said everything was set for launch!" shouted Jessie.

"I did, Clemont, Meowth and I checked and re-checked everything." Replied James.

"Well obviously you didn't because now our kid is unconcise, burned and –"

"Will you both shut it and help me get him to the hospital?" Ash yelled. He wasn't one for yelling unless he was breaking up an argument or trying to gain some help. "You think you've got problems, my daughter is stuck in the past. Literally. Not only do we not know where she was sent, we don't even know when. Now the sooner we help Jeremy, the sooner we can get my girl back."

James hurried out of the hideout with his son in his arms. The hospital nearby was on their side to the extent of turning a blind eye to who they were and what they were known for.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Serena. Her presence was barely noticed after the explosion. Her face was a mix of shock and fear. A look that, as of late, was common among the rest of the regions of the world.

"I'll start puttin some of dis back together and maybe Lemon head can make a scanner to find mini-twerpette." Meoth sighed. Looks like it would be another long, sleepless night.

* * *

A/N - First real story I've started and posted. Thoughts, flames, and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Salatune Forrest is known for its pokemon and peacefulness. Any trainer walking through this forest would sometimes stay the night in the forest to enjoy its serenity. However, a gust of wind and blinding light, followed by the crunch of broken tree limbs and a deafening roar disturbed even the bravest of pokemon roused even the deepest of sleepers in Lumiose city.

Stumbling from her wrecked pod, Alicia stumbled out; and promptly tripped over a rock. Still a little weak from the crash Alicia just rolled over and stared at the sky.

"So, where and, when am I?" Alicia asked herself.

A pair of fletchlings soared overhead. The sound of a nearby stream lulled her to the verge of sleep. "Can't sleep now. Need to get moving." check of herself and the Pokemon she brought, she pulled herself out. The sun felt warm on her face as she looked up to see Fletchlings swooping and diving among the tree tops. "Still in Kalos and I think I'm in Salatune Forrest, and if I'm in Salatuen Forrest, then Grandma's house isn't too far." Another quick glance at the sun to see which direction South was, and Alicia was on her way. A sudden pop and a flash of light revealed her Jolteon she named Sparks. Alicia sighed. Sparks didn't like staying in his Pokeball. "Well, at least you save me the trouble of calling you out." Alicia told the yellow and white quadruped. The two walked on towards Aquacorde town.

* * *

Time Jump

"How is Jeremy?" Asked Serena. Jeremy had been unconscious since the accident. Now clothed in a hospital gown, an old hospital bed and some "donated" equipment, Jeremy lie nearly motionless. His breathing and heart monitors the only signs of life. Jessie stirred from her train of thought. Dark circles from sleepless nights, and disheveled clothing betrayed her small smile.

"He's alive and that's all that matters to me. I've lost a lot over the years and have a past I would do nearly anything to forget or change, but so long as he's alive, that's all that I care about." Coming from a vain person like Jessie, Serena knew the magenta hair mother before her was worried.

"What about you? That explosion sent all sorts of things flying." Though this was true, Serena thought this would be the best way to get Jessie to come to grips with the recent events.

"Why are you asking me?" said Jessie in a defensive matter "You and I both know I've been through worse. Just a few cuts and bruises, and the familiar smell of being partially roasted." As she said this, her voice rose in volume. As she finished her last sentence, she winced as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Looks like all those past scrapes, are coming back to bite you. Go lie down for a while, I'll stay by Jeremy. If he wakes up while you're away, I'll send Wobbuffett to get you." Serena offered.

Upon hearing his name, the blue blob appeared; promptly knocking over a IV stand.

"Look at what you did! Just go. Get out! Just be anywhere that isn't hear!" Jessie shouted.

"Wobba, Wob Wobbuffett." Wobbuffet apologized.

"Just get out! I've got enough to worry about without you adding to it!"

"Wobba", The patient pokemon mumbled and wobbled out the room after he picked up the IV stand.

Serena watched on. She knew better than to get in front of one of Jessie's rants but felt sorry for Wobbuffett.

Minutes past in as Jessie pulled herself together as best she could.

"No. I'll stay. This headache will pass. If anyone needs rest it's James and Clemont. Those two have been at it around the clock trying to either send someone back to find Alicia or bring her back remotely."

The mentioning of Alicia's name brought a brief look of worry on Serena's face. Next, to living her dream (albeit distorted a little bit) of being with Ash, Alicia made it all the more real and filled that missing piece in their family. Now with her little girl (it didn't matter what age she was) stranded in the past, the terminus felt a little empty with her or her violin to fill the void.

Jessie sighed "I get why you're worried. I mean your kid is not in the same time as us let alone the same room, but she's yours and Ash's daughter. Nothing will get in her way to come back to the present. If anything, lady luck will shine on her like she did for you and Ash, and if not then I feel sorry for anyone who gets in her way."

Before Serena could voice a response of any kind, a loud blast could be heard followed by a few curse words and the unmistakable sound of a Helioptile voicing his objections.

"Should I look or you?" offered Serena. Both had seen their fair share of failed inventions, and this wasn't that much difference.

"I'll do it, I need the short walk," Jessie replied. The short walk from the bed to the makeshift door sent pins and needles through her feet. After sliding the makeshift door a crack, she saw Clemont covered in soot, James' hair on end, and Helioptile, holding back a falling computer tower with the help of Chimeco. With the not so mystery as to what happened solved, she walked back to her chair. Serena sat on the desk opposite to her.

"At this rate, we'll not only have half a home to live out of but the amount of noise will bring Giovanii's goons down here," Jessie said in a huff. "But I doubt they would come down here. The only known paths are covered in early warning sensors and a few were purposefully collapsed."

"They need to sleep and both know it. I think I'll get Skitty to sing them to sleep once they take a moment to stop for food." Said Serena.

"Might not be a bad idea. Both are slowly being unbearable to be around and that's saying something since we moved down here."

"Pika!" called Pikachu. The yellow mouse squeezed himself through the still open door. As old as he was, he still held his own in battle, and just as resourceful when ketchup was involved.

"Pikachu?" Serena was surprised. He and Ash had left to gather supplies and news from the foreboding streets above.

"Found you," Ash said as he opened the door a little wider. "Come out for a minute. There's something I want you to see." He left without a reply.

A questioning glace between the two moms flashed between them before Serena made her way to the door. She paused before she left "Everything will be alright. Jeremy is yours and James' son. It'll take much more than a few burns and a missing arm to stop him."

She closed the door and looked for Ash. Her eyes glanced from tunnel to tunnel. Each one marked by its occupants as a way to call it home. The last tunnel she looked at was the only one without an owner but with the only other exit (the other being in Clemont's tunnel/room). Wobbuffett sat next to the medical room. He knew Jessie meant well and that Jeremy's condition, as well as everything else going on, was taking its toll, but he still couldn't help feeling down for what he did. Serena knelt in front of the blob and gave him a reassuring hug.

"She's not mad at you. She's just stressed out and took it out on you. Give her a few minutes then carefully make your way inside. Maybe even bring a blanket and pillow for her." Serena assured the pokemon.

Wobbuffet looked at Serena. He wanted to help. He had tried to help many times over, but he was afraid to help out again.

"Wobb." Was all he could muster.

Serena looked one last time at the downhearted pokemon before looking for Ash once more. Ash was leaned next to the exit tunnel. Wearing a black overcoat, a blue flat cap, black pants and a red shirt, he looked dashing to Serena. His eyes lit up when he saw her. She smiled in return and walked over to him, being mindful of the debris and cables on the floor. She noticed that the room was silent for the first time too since the accident. The shape of a small floating ball and pink tail behind a now toppled computer tower left the honey blonde that Chimeco had a similar idea to hers.

"About time they fell asleep," Ash commented. "Care to take a walk with me?"

He held his hand out. Normally Serena would be all for a walk with Ash, but with Clement and James asleep, Bonnie back in her gym, and Jessie keeping watch over Jeremy's room, she wasn't so sure.

"What about here? What if something happens? What if—" her worrying was cut off by a quick kiss.

"They'll be fine. We have our pokemon and our wild pokemon friends to keep us safe. Besides, some fresh air might help you sleep." Ash said in an attempt to set aside any fears the honey blonde had. With that, the two headed for the surface with a bit of hope that the fresh air will clear their heads.

* * *

Time Jump (backwards)

Alicia knew the woods were full of wild pokemon but the amount she ran into made her wish she had a few repels on her. With an exit in sight, Alicia smile at the thought of a warm Pokemon Center bed that awaited her.

The sounds of a music and laughter greeted the time traveler outside of Aquacord town. Alicia looked down at Sparks. "Is it me or is there music in the air?"

"Jolt" was all the Electric eevee could respond, before a loud electric guitar and a scream filled their ears.

"Ouch. Someone needs to give that guy some lessons." Alicia said as she walked through the fair. There were stalls of all shapes, sizes, and wears.

"Ma'm" Called a stall selling cookies. "Would you like to try our lava cookies? They're homemade with special ingredients from Hoenn.

Alicia looked over to the stall. The sight of food brought a sudden awareness to how hungry she was. She tried the sample and did her level best to not eat it in one bite.

"Would your Jolteon like one too?" The vendor offered. Before Alicia could give a response, Sparks jumped and took the offered cookie. The vendor gave a startled yelp.

"Sorry about that, he gets that way when sweets are offered." Alicia apologized. "How much for dozen cookies though. They were fantastic."

The chance of a sale brought the vendor out of her shock. "Oh, a dozen you say, well that would be 800 pokedollars. Two Dozen is 1500 with a bonus ticket for the raffle stand over there."

"Well.." Alicia mused. She hadn't brought much money with her, and she didn't want to sell the gold nugget and star pieces her mom gave her as emergency funds just yet.

"Jolteon Jo." Sparks nudged her. His mind was on the sweets. Unlike his dad who had an urge to put ketchup on nearly everything, Sparks found his food of choice to be anything sweet.

Alicia looked down at the sweet crazed electric type. "Alright, but this is the last treat until we earn some more money." With that, she handed over the 1500 for the cookies and raffle ticket. She bribed the electric type to behave with another cookie and walked down the line of stalls. There was a stall will different pokeballs, one with pokeball covers, one that sold music from all the different regions, one that took pictures of pokemon and their trainers. It felt like the line of stalls would never end unlike the money in her pocket. Despite her efforts, she was swept away in all the fun, trying chocolate from Joto, grabbing a few pokeblocs for Sparks and a few extra for her Taillow, Alolan Vulpix, and Persian (Johto not Alolan). As she bounced from stall to stall, she didn't notice growing looks of surprise, awe, and a little confusion, from the people around her. As she walked away from a stall that sold hand-drawn pictures of places from around the world, another loud screech from a guitar and Pikachu from the stage taking up the center of the town.

"Jeez, that guy needs a lesson or two on how to play or he needs a new gig." Alicia said to no one in particular.

Jimmy was on the stage rocking with his Pikachu, Spike. He looked out to the crowd before him. Most didn't pay him any attention but the stage they built was for anyone willing to sing, play, and/or dance. This was just another stop on his journey to be a trainer with a rocking battle style, and a Pikachu master. Through the sea of people, he saw a honey blonde girl he thought had left for Hoenn nearly a year ago.

"Serena!" He screamed, or was it a shout with his guitar was screaming. The honey blond hair didn't hear him. She was looking at a picture she just bought. _Wow, she looks better than ever. She let her hair grow out._ _Better yet, Ash isn't here either._ Jimmy thought to himself.

"Serena!" He shouted again. This time instead of gaining her attention, he gained the attention of nearly everyone else. The mention of Kalos' future Kalos Queen and Palamero's favorite, had everyone looking for Serena.

It didn't take long. Alicia found herself being dragged to the stage with many asking her to perform. She was always told she looked a lot like her mother, but she didn't think she looked like her that much. "I'm not Serena! She's my mo-" Alicia caught herself. "She's just someone I get mistaken for." But her words were drowned in the shouts from her mom's fans. With a final push, she found herself on the stage. She wasn't one to perform. Especially since Team Rocket was always looking out for her and her family. That didn't stop her from joining in every now and then. She'd perform, stay long enough for the results, then disappear before the exits could be screened. Of course, her parents didn't know about it, at least she didn't think they did.

"So Serena, where's Ash? Better question, I thought you were in Hoenn, why are you back so soon?" Jimmy ratted off his questions. Before he could go on, a thunderbolt hit him hard.

"Jo Jolteon Jolt, Jolteon." Sparks jumped on to the stage.

"Where were you?" Alicia half scolded.

"Jolt" Sparks replied nodding over to a pokepuff stall.

Alicia shook her head in amusement.

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted; still smoldering " That wasn't funny A-" He stopped at the sight of Sparks instead of Ash's Pikachu.

"I'll prove that I'm not Serena," Alicia shouted.

"Why? Is there something about me that wants you to change your name? I'm better than Ash. At least I'm not dense like him." Jimmy replied.

 _Uhg, now I know why mom didn't want to be around this guy without her friends._ Alicia thought to herself. "For the hundredth time, I'm not Serena. My name is Alicia."

"Fine. Battle me. If you win then I'll accept that you're not Serena, but if I win, you and I have dinner tonight." Jimmy wagered.

* * *

 **AN - I do not own pokemon. I probably should have put that on the first page but oh well. Common sense does exist, right? I hope to keep regular weekend updates but life can and will change that. Also, Alicia is Ash and Serena's daughter. Not the same Alicia from The Rise of Darkrai (in case anyone remembers and wants to fire a few flames at me for that)**


End file.
